b8ucafandomcom-20200213-history
I won the title by tricking you all into thinking I was Rad Link 5
'''I won the title by tricking you all into thinking I was Rad Link 5 '''is the official title given by XIII is cool to an infamous scam he performed in B8UCA. It refers to the period in mid-2014 when he borrowed the account of departed former b8er Rad Link 5 and used RL5's popularity to win the Undisputed Heavyweight Championship of the World at King of the Board 2014. This reveal prompted what became known as "the Era of Hate" in UCA. Conception XIII initially plotted revenge on the entirety of UCA soon after he gave up the reigns to Whiskey_Nick, taking a short sabbatical from running the company. This came on the back of a series of mishaps, including but not limited to the posting of PMs by Solioxrz362, a loss to eaedwards at Pandemonium, and an attitude from users like StifledSilence that he deemed disrespectful. The Scheme He spoke to RL5 privately via AIM and engineered a way to take control of the Rad Link 5 account around the time of the May guest-booker period. RL5 quickly defeated eaed in a non-title match to earn a future title shot, but failed in his attempts to get Dr_Football to add RL5 to the Modern Warfare main event. However, after killing time for a PPV with a 9-on-1 handicap match, he was able to use the title shot he had won previously at King of the Board. During this time, XIII as the rest of the UCA knew him was still on sabbatical. The Reveal "RL5" would defeat then-champion Maniac64 at King of the Board to win the Undisputed Heavyweight Championship. The next night on Ruin, XIII finally made his reveal, vowing to bring the UCA into a new "era of hate", to hold the title forever as punishment to the "disrespectful" UCA users, and to crush Solio, his scheduled opponent at Summer Spectacular and the man who "started it all" when he posted private correspondence between the two of them. Ngamer has archived the topic in which the reveal was made. It can be found here: http://board8.speedrunwiki.com/topics/RL5RevealRuin.html Era of Hate This led to Summer Spectacular, where XIII retained the title by tying Solio and defeating Maniac64 in a triple-threat match. XIII then ran roughshod over UCA, firing Solio, costing Reg and Kora the tag-team titles and, when Reg protested, taking the MELEE MAYHEM title from Reg in the first ever Hell in a Cell You're Banned From Ever Competing For the Undisputed Championship Ever Again Ever If You Vote For Reg match - making him a double champion - and continuing to bully users such as Stifled. At one point, XIII agreed to give Stifled a title shot in a MELEE MAYHEM rules match. However, the stipulation of the match was "randomly drawn" as a best 2/3 falls parking lot brawl - in which the "parking lot" was XIII's own private board, board8chat. XIII was thus able to ensure he was the only voter in the match, and as a result won all 3 falls without Stifled receiving a single vote. XIII defeated Sir Chris by disqualification at a PPV he named after himself - the show was literally called XIII_rocks - before Solio returned and disrupted Ruin shows until XIII was forced to enter him into a Heavyweight Title contendership tournament. Solio won this tournament, and at UCAnniversary, XIII finally lost the Undisputed Heavyweight Championship to him in a No Disqualification match. XIII attempted to rally, but this was exposed by Chronic1000, as well as his previous scheme with Chris. This set up a series of humiliating events that culminated in XIII being dragged out of the arena by UCA_Security and reflexively urinating when tazered. XIII then lost to StifledSilence at Champions Are Born to settle their dispute in a match where Stifled put his career on the line in an effort to be promoted to Heavyweight. After defeating Maniac at the CamPAIN Trail in an attempt to destroy Boko United, XIII ended the era of hate, realising hatred was only damaging his own psyche. He then joined Boko United, in an attempt to rehabilitate both himself and his image. Aftermath The reveal of XIII as RL5, the feud with Solio, and the catchphrase "I won the title by pretending to be RL5" won at the 2014 Spammy Awards , for "Moment of the Year" (tied with eaedwards' title win at Epopmania VII), "Feud of the Year" and "Catchphrase of the Year" respectively.